Alice Weasley
by Katlynn Cullen
Summary: Alice falls inlove with a weasley.
1. Chapter 1

"Auntie Alice, Daddy wants to know if you are almost done packing," Renesmee asked Alice Cullen as she walked into the room on the left side of the long hallway.

"Yes I am, can you tell Emmett that I need some help taking some bags to the car?" Alice ansewered with another question. Renesmee nodded her head, and ran back down the stairs.

"Daddy, Aunt Alice said she is almost done, and Uncle Emmett, she also said she needs help with her bags." Emmett had no problem helping his sister, really nobody did. They felt bad for Alice, although she smiles like nothing is wrong, she does it to hide the tears. After Bella became a vampire, Jasper went off to take Bella hunting, and out of no where out came a new born. The new born vampire attacked Bella, and Jasper tried to get him off of her, but everything got turned around. Jasper was the one who got killed, and Bella killed the new born. She hasn't gotten over it, Bella blames it all on her, but Alice says that she saw it coming, and therefor it's her fault.

"Alice, Nessie said you needed help with yoyr bags," Emmett said walking up behind her, as she sat at her vanity stairing into the mirror blankly. "Alice?" Quickly, Alice took in a deep breath, and gained focus once again, then smiled up at her brother. "What did you see?"

"It was nothing, probably just some mind tricks. Anyway, yes I could use your help, my things are all over there," Alice said while pointing to the mountin of suit cases in the corner of the room. Emmett's eyes widened as he looked in their direction.

"I am going to get Edward to help me with this, so I'll be right back." But before Emmett could leave Edward and Carlisle were already upstairs ready to help Emmett and Alice. "Does she know that we are only going to be in England for a few weeks?" Emmett questioned as he, Edward, and Carlisle walked to the cars.

"Maybe she saw something, and knows she will be staying there longer," Carlisle guessed.

"When I was in her room, she was thinking about somebody named Bill, Bill Weasley. Do we know a Bill Weasley?" Edwared mentioned.

"I don't know of any vampires of that name," Carlisle answered, but not thinking much of it.

"It's because he isn't a vampire, he is a wizard," Alice said as she walked into the garadge.

"What do you mean a wizard?" Carlisle asked in a confused tone.

"Well in my vision, a guy with orange hair was holding a wand and yelling something... Exmellyomus, or something like that, and lights came out of the stick. Then I came in the room, and hugged him. After that, I didn't see much more."

"So do you think you will be staying longer?" Edward asked Alice.

"I think so," she answered with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullens boarded their plane, and waited to take off. Renesmee looked out the window before the plane started to move, and sighed.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" Emmett asked neice.

"I have never been in a plane before, Uncle Emmett. What if we crash?" She answered with a question.

"You don't need to worry about that. Even if we do crash... It's not like we will die, 'cause we cant," Emmett told her, somewhat quietly so none of the humans would hear. Renesmee smiled at her uncle and looked back out the window. With a smile upon most of the family's faces, the plane started to move, and was soon up in the air. The flight to London from Washington was estimated to be about 14 to 16 hours long. What were they to do the entire trip to where they were headed? Well mostly Edward and Bella talked, as did Carlisle and Esme. Everyone did actually, exept Alice. She sat there, in her seat, listening to music by herself. She had a few visions here and there, but nothing too big and important. The ony thing she couldn't stop thinking about was Bill. His ginger hair, green eyes, and his thin body. How could Alice be lucky enough to get a guy like that, even after everything that had happened with Jasper.

"We will be landing in London in less than an hour," the flight attendent said over the innercom. Scilence was still taking over coach, because of sleeping passengers.

"The night sky is so pretty," Bella smiled at Edward and Renesmee. The trip to London was supposed to be a family vacation, but really, it turned into a blind date for Alice. The plane landed roughly, but succsessfully. One by one they got off and went to retreave their bags. Alice was the third to last one off, and she went off kind of on her own. She was depressed and happy at the same time. No guy could ever replace Jasper, but she did need to move on. As she stood infront of many other suitcases waiting to see her own, a man with bright orange hair walked up and stood next to her. He was with three other red headed boys, two of them looked to be twins, and the younger one looked like he had just seen a ghost. When Alice saw her bag, she reached for it, but so did the ginger haird man next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said with a pixie like expression.

"It's quite alright," he smiled. She looked up to see his face, and right then she recondized him. With a faint gasp, she smiled back. "Is your name Alice Cullen?"

"Yes it is. How did you know that?"

"It's on the suit case," he smiled. "I'm Bill. Bill Weasley."

"Well as you know now, I'm Alice." They laughed together, and shook hands.

"It doesn't sound like you are from here..."

"Oh, no I am not. I am on vacation with my family. We are from Forks, Washington."

"I've heard of that place. I think my sister-in-law went there to study something. Hey would you and your family like to come have a cup of tea? Maybe we could show you around?"

"Um, yeah," Alice grinned. " I think they would like that." After starring at each other for a while, one of the boys behind Bill caughed.

"Oh! How silly of me. Alice these are three of my many brothers. This is Fred and George, and that right there is Ron." Alice smiled and shook each of their hands. She knew that she was going to like this family already. They seemed like nice caring people. She just hoped that her family would like them as much as she did.


End file.
